carta de despedida y encuentro
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: Sakura no ha podido seguir esperando a que llegue Sasuke y comete una locura, que pasara cuando este llegue?, seguirán las locuras.Un sasusaku, una historia de amor.one-shot


Carta de despedida y encuentro

Carta para Sasuke Uchiha, mi único amor.

Amo la lluvia, porque se confunde con mis lagrimas al recordarte, al soñarte, no lo puedo evitar, clavaste tu puñal en mi corazón cuando partiste, me dejaste sola sin esperanzas de vivir un futuro sin ti y hoy me encuentro a punto de cometer la mayor de mis locuras pero a la vez terminar me sufrimiento por tu partida.  
Sabes que; a no lo entender tu última palabra que logre escuchar gracias. Esa maldita palabra me llevo a caer en donde estoy, hundida en una depresión profunda a punto de vender mi alma al diablo por esta estupidez. Me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros si hubieran funcionado, que hubiéramos tenido nuestro y vivieron felices para siempre, tal y como en mis sueños de niña, en donde tu te dabas cuenta de que yo era imprescindible de tu vida y dejabas tu venganza de lado para estar junto a mi. Ah (suspiro) que sueños más de niña chica, ahora he tomado mi decisión y no la abandonare, es mi único camino para poder tener un poco de paz, ¿paz? Eso es en verdad lo que quiero, o solo quiero dejar de sufrir por algo que jamás tendré: tu amor.  
Ya he decidido como será mi fin del camino, tomare todo el frasco de tranquilizantes que tengo en el botiquín. Moriré sin dolor, como una cobarde y débil kunoishi, al final de cuentas si tenías razón, era la chica más débil de toda la villa. Rendirme así, ja, nada digno de una kunoishi dirá mi padre ya que seguramente no le importo mucho, me lo hace notar con demasiada frecuencia, nunca se preocupo por mi y menos después de la muerte de mi madre. Solo soy el gran estorbo haruno después de todo ¿cierto Sasuke Kun?  
Muy bien ya que solo me queda una cosa por decir, todavía te amo Sasuke Kun y ya sé que a pesar de mis 20 años sigo siendo una ilusa al quererte por tanto tiempo, pero que puedo hacer yo si tal como dicen: en el corazón no se manda, y mi corazón no estaba dispuesto a olvidarte.  
Sé que se armara un gran alboroto en la hoja porque la alumna de tsunade se suicido sin razón aparente, pero tú sabrá mí querido uchiha que tú eres mi razón de existir y que sin ti no podía seguir viviendo.  
Se despide  
Desde el pozo de su vida  
Sakura haruno.  
A la mañana siguiente, para ser exactos en la entrada de konoha, se puede ver a un pelinegro entrando por la villa, solo.  
En las calles de la aldea no hay nadie todos se encuentran en el cementerio de konoha, llorando por la muerte de una chica que creían ya recuperada pero al saber de su muerte se daban cuenta que ella jamás lo supero.  
Un rubio con la luz apaga de sus ojos venia regresando del cementerio cuando choco con alguien inesperado.

-Disculpe no me fije por donde iba.- dijo sin levantar aun la vista

-Hmp… siempre tan distraído dobe-

-¡teme! Volviste.- grito al ver a su antiguo compañero frente a sus ojos con una capa y un sombrero corrido debido al golpe recuperando a si un poco su antiguo brillo.

-no grites dobe, Hmp, sigues igual de escandaloso

-tu no cambias he.- contesto con una pizca de una sonrisa mezclada con mucha tristeza

Sasuke volteo su mirada fingiendo interés en un punto en específico mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente- y… Sakura

-ella…ella…se…-respondió el rubio tartamudeando

- ella que.- la verdad es que ya se imaginaba lo peor cuando…

- ella se murió teme.-

- ….- ya lo sabía él lo acababa de confirmar, la única chica que logro entrar en su corazón se había ido para no volver. Este solo cayó de rodillas llorando.

- lo siento teme… ella te dejo esto.- dijo estirando la carta que ella le había escrito, dándose la vuelta y marchándose del lugar.

Después de leer la carta Sasuke se sentía devastado y se dirigió al cementerio a visitar una tumba en especial.

-Sakura…yo…también te amo y ahora que lo descubrí no te dejare ir así de fácil.- dijo esto y se clavo un kunai cayendo sobre la tumba de su amada.

Pensamiento Sasuke antes de morir: luchar tanto por una venganza que no me dio nada y morir por una mujer para volverla a ver.

En un lugar desconocido

-Sasuke, no te esperaba tan pronto aquí-una dulce voz hizo que se volteara

Sasuke: he sacrificado mi vida sabiendo que debería estar en el infierno pero con la esperanza de ver a un ángel ¿y sabes que?-

-¿que?-respondió ella ingenua-

-lo encontré- al momento unió sus labios en un apasionado y ansiado beso

Sakura: te amo Sasuke Kun

Sasuke: yo también Sakura, yo también.- dijo antes de fundirse en un beso y desaparecer en dos esferas de luz en el cielo.

Fin


End file.
